With the increased integration of communications technology and multimedia, a number of messaging systems, such as paging, instant messaging (IM), short message service (SMS) text messaging, and multimedia messaging service (MMS) messaging have emerged as the predominant formats used by communication devices for communicating messages. As multimedia messaging has grown in popularity, messaging services have improved rapidly in order to create a more rewarding end-user experience by allowing an end-user device the ability to choose and support multiple media formats. However, as improvements are made, users may not always be able to communicate with users using older messaging services.